A new life
by Grumbeard
Summary: A Romance with ShinjixMana. After talking to his mother while trapped in the 12th Angel Shinji has had a remarkable makeover. He is Secure with himself and brave. Being my first fan fic some characters may be OOC.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't steal my money.

**Chapter 1**

This is my first ever fan fic so be nice pleas. This will be a Romance/adventure with Mana and Shinji in the center. The story begins a few days after Shinji got out of Angel 12 on the outside everything is the same as in the anime but what happened in Angel is a little different. After having had a talk with his mother in the EVA he had a personality change for the better. He is secure around other people and has had a big boost in confidence. I will at some time make a lime/lemon in the futrue, just so you are warned. It may be a bit OOC but enjoy none the less.

"Hurry up baka, we are going to be late again!" Asuka was in her usual ranting mood but Shinji was not going to take it this time. He had lost Rock/Paper/Scissors again so he had to carry both their stuff. Not that he minded but she could at least show some gratitude.

"When did you join the SS Asuka?" There now for the fun part.

"What was that Shinji, did I just hear a Nazi comment?" He could clearly see the anger in her face, but he was enjoying himself this time.

He put his index finger under his nose. "No not at all mein Fuhrer." He said with a wide smirk on his face.

"You are going to pay for that Shinji!" She may have been angry but he could also see a slight hint of fun in her face. With Asuka running behind him trying to kick his ass it was enough incentive to make it to school in time.

Toji and Aida were already waving him over as he entered the class.

"How is it going guys?" Shinji spoke in a casual way.

"Man I really need to get used to the new you." Toji was scratching his head. "To think that you would ever begin a conversation."

"I agree with you, you really look more comfy and happy." Aide said in a friendly manner.

"Thanks guys, now how about I hook you up with Hikari Toji." A smirk appeared on his face.

"I don't know what you mean." The jock turned his head sideways and blushed.

"That is all the confirmation I needed friend." He gave a little punch on his shoulder.

They talked about recent events for a while as the class began to fill up.

"Hey have you heard about the new transfer student?" Aida suddenly said.

"Nope I haven't heard anything. I do hope it's a she and a hot one at that." Toji said a little to loud.

Hikari heard the comment with a sadness in her heart. 'He doesn't even look at me.' On the outside she was still the strict class rep, but on the inside she was a tender and hurt girl.

"Why don't you ask him Hikari?" Asuka said to her good friend.

A large shade of crimson filled her face. "I don't know Asuka."

"I will talk about it with Shinji maybe we can come up with something."

"You seem to get along better with Shinji nowadays." She tried to change the subject.

"Strange isn't it? Ever since he defeated the 12th Angel he has finally gotten a spine."

The teacher walked into the class and Hikari's role as rep kicked in. "Stand, bow and sit."

The teacher sat down in front of his desk and smiled at the class. "Good morning class, before we begin our lesson today I would like to introduce your new classmate."

"You can come in now." He called at the door.

'Wow.' Shinji thought. The girl walked into the classroom in a standard school uniform. She had metal grey eyes and shoulder length reddish brown hair. But one thing struck out most about her. She looked so cute! She walked over to the chalkboard and wrote her name on it.

"Hi, I am Mana Kirishima, pleased to meet you." The teacher looked at the clock.

"I am afraid I will have to start now miss Kirishima. Why don't you sit down next to Ikari over there." She gave the teacher a slight nod and walked over to the empty seat next to Shinji. He couldn't help but look at her. She sat down quietly for a moment and then looked at him.

"Hi, you must be Ikari kun." She said in a sweet kind of way.

He blushed a little but he was polite so he extended his hand. "Yes that's me Shinji Ikari." She took his hand. "Well Ikari, you look cute." She smiled and blushed at the same time as she said that. Shinji just turned his head away to hide his bright shade of crimson. 'What had she just said?' He had to think long and hard about this.

The Lunch bell rang and the class began to empty. Shinji took the food he had prepared for himself to the roof. He needed some time to reflect about what he had discussed with mother. He climbed the stairs towards the roof and began marvelling at the view. He had never taken a genuine look at the mountains in the distance. He stood there for a while just enjoying himself.

"Wow it really is a nice view." He heard a sweet voice state beside him. He turned and looked at Kirishima who was also marvelling at the sight. A smile curled on his lip. "Yea I come here often, it is quite beautiful especially the mountains in the distance." She nodded and then turned to him putting her arms on the railing.

"So I heard you were an EVA pilot."

"Well it is not really a secret Kirishima chan. But yes I pilot one of the Eva's."

"Wow, that must be so cool." Her voice was excited and a bit childish.

Shinji's face instantly became more serious. "It is not something I would wish others. It is extremely demanding and you can die ever single time. But we are the only ones who can do it."

"You must be very brave, to put your live on the line to save others." She gave him a supporting smile.

"I suppose you could call it brave, I do not really relish my work but someone has to do it." He gave her a friendly smile back.

They stood there silently for a moment marvelling at the view again.

"Ikari…"

"Yes?" he turned around to face her again.

"I just moved over to Tokyo 3, I was wondering. Would you like to show me around the city." She had a bit of crimson on her face but it was very subtle.

"We..well sure, I would love to!"

She giggled. "Thank you Ikari kun."

The school bell sounded again.

"We should get back to class." He said to her.

"Okay."

They walked together to class again. The lesson was as boring as ever. But Shinji wasn't really interested anyway. He was thinking about what he should show Kirishima. He thought she was very cute and wanted to get to know her better. He looked at her again. She was quite beautiful not a sex queen as Asuka but she had a charm of her own. Luckily he didn't have to think long as the school bell sounded the end of the school day. He stood up and walked over to Mana who was talking with a couple of girls.

"Are you ready for your tour Miss Kirishima?" He said in a mock formal tone.

"Yes lets go." 'Man her smile really is addictive' he thought.

As they walked out of the class they were stopped by Asuka.

"Hey Baka lets go home."

"O sorry Kirishima I haven't introduced you. This is Asuka Langly Soryu she is a fellow pilot and housemate of mine."

"Pleased to meet you." She said kindly to Asuka.

"Yea nice to meet you to." From her voice you could hear she wasn't to keen about it.

"Well what are you waiting for Baka Shinji, lets go home."

"Sorry not today Asuka, I am going to show Kirishima around Tokyo 3 today."

A gigantic grin appeared on Asuka's face. "Is that so you pervert. You just know her for a day and you are already "showing" her around."

"Why do you care Asuka, are you under orders from the Gestapo again?" There now she would be mad and he had a reason to get away from her.

"I swear Shinji if you pull one more Nazi comment I will break your jaw!" This was his queue. "Jawohl!"

He took Kirishima's wrist and quickly dragged her to the exit. She was blushing a bit at his action but she didn't pull back either. He turned his head around and saw Asuka coming after them. He then turned his head to Kirishima. "Lets get out of here before she eats me alive." She smiled at him and they quickly ran out of the school.

The rest of the day they visited the mall, the winding streets and the Park. The park he could see was the most appealing to her.

"Wow, this really is a nice and peaceful place."

"If you like it so much I will will make sure the Angels never set a foot in this place." He said with a snicker.

"Well if you could do that I would be very happy." She smiled at him.

They walked around for a while and then sat down on a bench overlooking the pond.

"So you just moved over to Tokyo 3, do your parents work at NERV?" he shouldn't have said that. Her smile disappeared and her head began to hang low.

"Yes my father worked for the American branch of NERV, a year ago he had an accident. So that left only my mother and me. She doesn't really care about me so she sent me here." He could hear the pain in her words sting his heart. Normally he would have said sorry but this was just to damn familiar.

"I know how you feel Kirishima. My mother had an accident when I was very young and my father didn't care in the slightest about me. I moved from foster home to foster home until he called me stating he needed me." He paused for a minute. "That's how I ended up being an eva pilot."

"Then, why did you pilot the EVA?"

"I was a different person back then." Nothing was more the truth than this.

There was more silence for a while. "Still I am very glad I did became a pilot in the end."

"But you said on the roof that you didn't relish being an EVA pilot."

"Yea well if I hadn't become one I wouldn't have met you." He blushed a bit at his own words. A shad of crimson was also adoring her face.

"Listen, I know we only met today but I really like you Kirishima and I would love to spend some more time with you." A sincere smile appeared on his face.

"I would like that to… Shinji." He had to smile even more when he heard her use his first name. The sun had already begun to set so he stood up and extended his hand toward her.

"Shall I walk you home then Mana?" he said like a real gentlemen.

A smile finally returned on her face and she took his hand. "Seems I will walk with a chaperone tonight."

It was a 10 minute walk to her apartment. It was a small complex that was maintained pretty well. It looked a bit Spartan though. He walked with her to her door.

"I will see you tomorrow at school then Mana. Good night."

"Good night Shinji!" she waved at him as he walked away towards the staircase. He looked at his watch, 18:00. "Well I guess I'll buy some take out."


End file.
